A Simple Task
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Hiro tells Brooklyn that he just wants him to do a simple task, is this so simple? HiroBrooklyn oneshot for Astera Snape's birthday!


A/N It's a very special birthday today because it's Astera Snape's birthday.

Astera Snape equal awesome.

I hope you like this, I owe you so many more one-shots!

So here is the first one at least, a HiroBrooklyn one-shot. Hope you enjoy! I really hope you enjoy

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

Please leave a review and remember to wish a happy birthday to Astera Snape!

* * *

**A Simple Task-FlamesOfFury**

The gentle summer breeze gently lifted his orange hair. The teenager sighed, lifting up his arms and yawning quietly.

"Forget about training?" came a voice, shifting him out of his little hideaway.

The prodigy opened an eye lazily, lifting himself off of the ground; he began his now usual routine to get out of his training.

"Garland?" He asked immediately.

"Too proud. He has his own training regimen, I wouldn't want to interfere with his plans or his focus for that matter," came the reply.

"Oh, like you're doing to me?" The orange haired teen smirked as he said this, his coach ever wise to his antics, just chuckled and folded his arms.

"I don't think being lazy qualifies or even benefits the Beyblading skills you possess Brooklyn". His coach said in a more final tone.

Brooklyn nodded in a agreement but he went along to his second fellow team-mate, determined that he would get his chance in the sun that did not involve any shape or form of training. He didn't need to do it and he never had to do it before till he turned up.

"Mystie, Hiro. It's all in the rhythm, have you seen the way he jumps and twirls? It makes my head spin but surely skills like that need to be harboured and perfected?" Brooklyn asked with a small gentle smile.

Hiro rolled his eyes, his red sunglasses hiding his brown eyes and maybe his real emotion and objective, his arms were still folded to display his determination. He was going to get Brooklyn to train if it was the last thing he did.

"Of course Brooklyn. I totally agree which is why; Mystie is undergoing some exhibition matches in key countries around the world to spread the world about BEGA".

Brooklyn's hopes were now getting more and more thinner, he wasn't used to practise and he did not want to miss this opportunity of such a fine day.

"Crusher and Ming Ming?" Brooklyn asked in desperation.

"Crusher is off visiting his sister Monica in hospital and Ming Ming? Probably signing autographs," Hiro answered, his arms still folded.

"Ah, doing her part for BEGA then?" Brooklyn said.

"Yes she is and I would appreciate it if you did your part in helping me training you by putting the much needed effort in." Hiro answered.

"Why did you pick me to train, I'm nothing special," Brooklyn said shrugging and looking away.

"Boris thinks you are, he chose you to do battle and…" Hiro said as Brooklyn looked up towards Hiro as he continued, "… I believe you are one of the most gifted Beybladers I have ever seen." Hiro said proudly.

"And I am not sugar coating that Brook," Hiro added to make sure that Brooklyn knew what he and the whole of BEGA wanted from him.

"Wait a minute, are you saying I'm like a chosen one?" Brooklyn said blinking.

"I suppose… you can world it like that," Hiro said.

"That means I'm like the Anakin Skywalker of BEGA…" Brooklyn said thoughtfully.

Hiro closed his eyes in sheer embarrassment, "I suppose you could word it like that…"

"Well I have already beaten Darth Vader… wait maybe Kai is the emperor?" Brooklyn said as Hiro sweatdropped and asked, "Aren't Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker the same person?"

"But I don't look like someone from the dark side… do I?" Brooklyn asked.

"No, of course not," Hiro said as he shook his head, "Anyway training is important, so let's get to it. There is no-one that I need to train apart from you Brooklyn".

"Fine, fine," Brooklyn said giving up as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you, now first of all I want to do a test," Hiro said as Brooklyn's attention seem to be elsewhere as his eyes drifted away from Hiro.

"Fine, sure." Brooklyn said half-heartedly gazing at a nearby butterfly seeing it dance and flutter around made Brooklyn feel as if he was dancing around on air.

"Okay, lie down." Hiro said as Brooklyn's head shot in his direction, "You want me to what?" Brooklyn asked quite confused as to what Hiro had said.

"It's a trust exercise, how can you trust to Beybattle side by side with your bit beast when you can not trust the people that are around you?" Hiro asked.

Brooklyn paused, he wanted to say something but his mouth closed, he knew that Hiro was right and decided to play along with this.

Sighing, Brooklyn lay down flat on the ground; he looked up to Hiro in some confusion and the look on his face seemed to ask why the hell am I doing this?

"Close your eyes," Hiro said calmly. "Huh, why?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's a relaxation exercise, you first have to calm your mind and then we can just focus on your training, is that okay with you?" Hiro replied, explaining what he had intended.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, now it was Hiro's time to be smiling, he was in control. He took off his sunglasses and gazed down, Brooklyn had no idea what he had planned.

Shuffling over to the side of Brooklyn, he knelt down and gently captured his lips in a kiss, his hand going automatically underneath his chin to cup his face towards his.

To his surprise Brooklyn kissed back, Hiro decided to get one step further placing his tongue against Brooklyn's lips wanting, demanding entry which Brooklyn allowed.

As Brooklyn and Hiro's tongues fought for dominance, a small chuckle radiated from Hiro and he had to stop.

"I knew you'd kiss back…" Hiro said as he brushed Brooklyn's hair away from his eyes.

"And why wouldn't I _Coach_?"

* * *

Please leave a review with what you thought and remember to wish Astera Snape a happy birthday! 


End file.
